User blog:EndZone45/Top 10 Multiplayer Maps in Modern Combat
Top 10 Multiplayer Maps in Modern Combat history. Let's be honest - Modern Combat's multiplayer has experienced some pretty god awful maps, but that's for a separate list. These are the maps that I thought (and this is my opinion) were well-designed, looked nice, and played well. Also. I will not be counting any of the three maps from Modern Combat: Sandstorm, because I haven't played the game in forever and I honestly don't remember how the maps were like :P 10. Divide (Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation) I'm going to get this straight out of the way first - Divide was one of the only maps I sniped on in Fallen Nation. I enjoyed sniping in Fallen Nation, but I somehow didn't snipe that much. But this map was great for sniping. Based on the mission Blood Sand, this mission is set in some sort of run-down village (I'm terrible at describing stuff) in Pakistan. I love how this map has so many ranges of combat types, from assault rifling to sniping to whatnot. Also, this map has little to no overhead cover, so if you get a chopper, airstrike or bomber on this map, you'll easily get the entire team with them. Ironically, this was the first map I ever played when I started playing Fallen Nation multiplayer, so Divide, one map that's hard to describe, but anyone that's played MC3 will hopefully know where I'm going with this. ---- 9. Backup (Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation) Backup. Backup. Backup. Backup. Backup. My second favourite map in this game. This map was great. Just like Divide, you could use any weapon you wanted here. Open area outside allows for your choppers, bombers, and airstrikes to rack up kills like nothing else. And as you head inside to avoid the bombs being catapulted outside, chaos ensues and gunfire, grenades and knifers are everywhere, duking it out in the middle. Backup is a great map that I enjoyed quite a lot. ---- 8. Legion (Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour) Yeah! Legion! One of my favourite maps in Zero Hour, and certainly one hell of a close-quarters map. If you're in a Team Battle lobby where it's at least a 5v5, Legion is chaos and excitement all around. You can rush through the Armoury with a shotgun and decimate all opposing enemies, or you can try to take the risky and stay outside, where you try to gun people down with limited cover. Zero Hour had plenty of maps that I didn't like, but for some reason, even though this map looks like crap at first, this map is a blast to play. I enjoy this map a lot. ---- 7. Avalanche (Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus) On average, this is the map I do best on in Black Pegasus. I'm a fond sniper at Black Pegasus, and I'm actually pretty good at sniping in the game. And this map is sniping haven for a sniper like me. Long, long lines of sight. Very basic layout. Nothing more than a rectangle with curved ends for the spawns and two snowbanks that both teams can take cover behind. Basic, but fun. If you play Capture the Flag on this map, since it's so hard to get to the enemy's spawn because you have to do so much pushing, matches can extend up to 15, 20, maybe even 30 minutes? When I host a match and I want XP, I just create a Capture the Flag match on Avalanche, and everyone joins, because Black Pegasus is extremely active online, and we have a blast. An absolute blast. Avalanche is a map I would like to see return in a future Modern Combat title. ---- 6. Dog Days (Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour) YEAH! Dog Days, my second favourite map in Zero Hour. If you're on a game with up to 8 to 9 people at the very least, chaos has already broken out. Dog Days is a fast-paced, relatively simple map that always has high-traffic areas. Just like Avalanche, it's basically a battle to push into the enemy's spawn. You and your team battle your way right up to the entryway to the enemy spawn, and then you guys get pushed back and they're all right outside your spawn. But by far and away the best game modes to play on this map in my opinion are Bomb Squad, Capture the Flag, and VIP, VIP being my preferred game mode. There is always heart-pumping action when you play Dog Days, especially as you try to rush and keep out of the snipers' line of sight while they're perched up on the balcony of their spawn. You won't be able to easily escape confrontations in Dog Days. ---- 5. TIE! Temple (Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus) Temple. Temple. Temple. Black Pegasus had some great maps, and this map totally lives up to Black Pegasus's high standard of maps. This map is extremely basic. When I mean extremely basic, that's not an exaggeration. It's like Dog Days but without any of the cabins and the lower rooftop area. And just like most maps in Black Pegasus, chaos endlessly ensues in matches with up to 7 or more players, especially when playing extremely fast-paced game modes like Battle and Capture the Flag. My favourite setup on this map is running an AK47 Silenced with a MAC11 Silenced secondary with the +30% Assaults Damage skill. Temple is a map that I personally, really enjoyed. The second map that got 5th place is Streets (Modern Combat 5: Blackout) I know this is a controversial choice, but Streets was my most enjoyed map from Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Just like Temple, Dog Days, and Avalanche, this map is very, very fast paced, especially when playing a full lobby on Free-For-All. Set in the streets of Tokyo, Streets has some great vantage points that have very little cover, making potential snipers easy to deal with. The central building is really where all the chaos is, with knifers, grenadiers, and tryhards duking it out. Every type of weapon can be used here - assault rifles, SMGs, shotguns, light machine guns, sniper rifles, and Bounty Hunter weapons. Streets is a map that I enjoyed when I still played MC5 frequently. ---- 4. Alert (Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour) Ahh, my favourite map from Zero Hour. Unlike the other maps on this list, this map is a very big map. It has the longest sightlines in any Modern Combat game. Sightlines can extend as far as 100 meters, making this my favourite sniping map in Zero Hour. Once again, it's a very basic map. Two teams spawn on opposite sides of the map and there's a long bridge that connects the two spawns together, filled with vehicles and crates you can take cover with. If you're a decent sniper (like me), you can sit happily in the back of the map and poke Compakters who are trying to use the side bridges to get to your spawn. I like this map in a completely different way to the other maps on the list, and in a way that I enjoy. I wasn't a fan of the one in MC3, because of the massive spawn traps. Alert has been properly re-designed and reworked for Zero Hour, and one of my favourite maps. ---- 3. TIE! Jungle (Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus) Tell me this map doesn't suit every single type of play style. Try telling me that this map doesn't boast frantic action in any game mode with 7+ players. This map is a classic. Classic, classic map. With this map, you can pretty much use any weapon you like! Every single type of weapon is competitive in this map with the possible exception of the S1 Custom. You have the prison cells, the Ruins, and the area in the middle which is a massive risk to go through. The map also has a conventional layout, and isn't confusing by any stretch of the imagination. Fast-paced, well-designed, decent background music, nice-looking, popular? Jungle has it all, and that's why I love this map and a map that should return in any future Modern Combat or in another Gameloft shooter title. The second map that got 3rd place os Recon from Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Despite Fallen Nation being a great game overall, there ironically aren't a lot of maps in it that I love. Recon, however, is an exception, and certainly one of the best maps in Modern Combat history. This map is set in a small Alaskan village, and as such, is a very small map filled with close-quarters engagements. Just like Dog Days, you won't able to easily escape confrontations on Recon. Fast-paced to the max. (if you have 7+ players) This map is basically the MC2 Jungle of MC3, and for that reason, I like it for the same reasons I like Jungle. Love this map, and definitely should return in any Gameloft shooter game or a possible future Modern Combat title. ---- 2. Scramble (Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation and Modern Combat 5: Blackout) I honestly think it is a dead heat between #2 and #1, but for the sake of space and time, I won't put another tie. Scramble is an absolute classic from the Modern Combat series. Set in a KPR airfield, this map provides wide, open lines of sight, perfect for sniping. The map itself is just well-laid out. Bucharest did a great decision bringing it back to Blackout. Scramble, a map that certainly everyone's played and enjoyed, one of my favourite maps of the Modern Combat series. ---- 1. Facility (Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus) The smallest map in Modern Combat history. Set in the environment of the campaign mission Oil Slick, Facility is an extremely close-quarters map, filled with short corridors. There is no faster-paced map than Facility. When playing any game mode with up to 6+ players, Facility is action-packed to the max. It's like the Shipment of CoD 4: Modern Warfare of the Modern Combat series. There are no long lines of sight, and playing Capture the Flag on this map with a score limit of 100 flags and a timer set for 15 minutes, Facility is extremely fun. A map that should have returned in MC5, and my favourite map (along with Scramble) in Modern Combat history. Anyone that's played MC2 will agree that this is the fastest-paced map ever. Honorable Mentions Paradise from Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. An enjoyable map with no BS, unlike other MC4 maps. ---- Overtime from Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Indoor night map with frantic action all around. ---- Rapture from Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Great looking map with plenty of long lines of sight, great for people that enjoy sniping like me. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Do you agree or disagree with some of the decisions, and possibly leave your Top 10 Maps below! Category:Blog posts